Seeing you again
by kitiara1
Summary: its been 8 years since the cardcaptor days. Sakura wants to go to Hong Kong to go to College. i suck at this type of stuff so reader beware for a bad story. S+S


Sakura stared at the plane as it departed from the airport

Disclaimers: ok, I don't own anything from cardcaptors, so don't sue me.

I hope you enjoy my little story!! I was in the cardcaptor mood today. Ja!

Sakura stared at the plane as it departed from the airport. Her emerald eyes shinned with tears as it went out of view. "goodbye… Li. I hope to see you again. Someday." She turned and skated back to her house. When she got to her house she ran up to her room and flung herself on her bed crying herself to sleep. "Li… I love you."

8 years later…

"Wow Sakura! I never thought this day would come. We're finally graduating!!" Madison was smiling and taping Sakura as she got her diploma. She kept talking about how long it took and what her future hopes were. "So, Sakura? What are you going to do now?" Sakura smiled hesitantly before replying.

"I want to be a teacher." She said in a light whisper. Madison started patting her on the back and saying how much fun it would be.

"Where is the college you want to go to and what do you want to teach?" Madison thought to ask after her cheerful outburst. 

"Well, umm… I want to teach Japanese… in Hong Kong. I am going to a university there to get my degree and learn more Chinese." Her words made Madison lose her smile to a frown.

"Your leaving Japan? What about me? I wont be able to have you try on new outfits and tape you!! What will I do? I thought we would go to a college that was close." Sakura put up her hands to defend herself from the outburst.

"Sorry Madison. I would have told you sooner, but I just decided yesterday. I already got an acceptance letter. I'm leaving tomorrow." Madison's frown turned to as pout as she thought about all the adventures Sakura would be having without her there to tape them.

"Well, you better write to me daily and find someone there who will tape you. I want as many pictures and tapes as possible!!" Sakura smiled and agreed to this and hugged her friend goodbye.

The next morning Sakura got up at around 9 to get her things ready and leave for the airport. When she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled. Her auburn hair now reached down to her lower back in a shimmering mass, her emerald eyes sparkled at the thought of new things to be seen. She pulled her hair back into a braid and put on some mascara and blue eyeshadow. She rummaged through her suitcases to find something to wear and came across a pair of short blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt. When she was done dressing she shut her suitcases, picked them up, and ran out the door. Downstairs she hugged her dad goodbye and stuck her tongue out at Tori. Tori had been staying there for a little while after being kicked out of his apartment. Sakura wasn't too happy about that and was glad that she didn't have to deal with it.

"Try not to run into that brat, Li, while your there." She heard Tori call as she jumped into her blue corvette. She turned the key and drove off to the airport. Once there, Sakura got into her seat and sat back and sighed. _What a day_ she thought. _What did Tori say? Try not to run into Li? Who's Li… Oh. He never wrote to me. It was like he forgot all about me. I wrote all the time, but when he didn't reply I got angry at him and tried to forget him. I hope I don't run into him, I don't want my heart broken all over again…_

_ _

When Sakura arrived in Hong Kong she called for a taxi and had him take her to her new apartment. She had called from Japan and got an apartment over the phone so that she wouldn't have to get a hotel room. When she got there she trudged up the steps to her rooms. When in her apartment she threw her stuff on the ground and fell on the bed in exhaustion. When she closed her eyes she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Her dreams were of the days she was a cardcaptor and had her stuffed animal kero around. To her, some of the best days of her life.

Sakura got up early the next morning. She wanted to go for an early morning walk and buy some food at the market place before it got to crowded. When she arrived at the market place her emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation when they went over the different stalls of food and accessories. The first stall she went to had different broaches, necklaces, and earrings. She picked up a delicate necklace and admired it for a while. It had a thin silver chair and a small pendant in the shape of a pair of wings. "How much is it?" she asked the merchant. He told her the price and she paid for it. The next stall was a fruit stall and she bought some grapes, peaches, and apples. As she walked down the market she looked up at the sky. It was a deep blue with a few streaks of white clouds. "Ump!" she squeaked as she ran into the person in front of her. It was a girl around her age with long black hair and fiery eyes. She yelled "watch where your going!" at Sakura before turning back around. Sakura looked at the girl closely. She felt like she recognized this girl from somewhere… "Meling!!" She cried out loud. Meiling turned back around to look at her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she said rudely.

Eyes sparkling Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl and said "it's me, Sakura!!" At the name Meling pushed her away a little in surprise.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I'm going to start college here. I want to be a Japanese teacher. How have you been?"

"Well, I'm a little mad at you for not writing to me." At Meiling's words Sakura got a confused look on her face.

"Meiling, I wrote to you and Li constantly. You never wrote back though, so I quite and got really mad at you two."

"Well, I didn't receive the letters. I wonder what happened to them." Meiling looked at the sky in wonderment while Sakura looked at the ground.

"Oh, well. Where's Li?" Sakura wondered not mad at him anymore. Meling looked at her slyly and smiled.

"Well, he's gone to the other side of the market to look for something. He doesn't mind hanging around me anymore since I got married to someone else a month ago. I fell in love with a guy at school. It took a long time to convince the clan leaders to let me marry him instead of Li. I wasn't Who Li wanted anyways. I had a crush on him and wanted to have him, but I realized that I shouldn't make him do something he didn't want. I figured that out after I met my husband." Sakura's face turned into a frown.

"Aren't you a little to young to be married? I know your 18, but its still a young age to marry at." 

'Well, I didn't want to give him the chance to get away." She replied smiling.

"Hey Meiling!! Lets go now!" Sakura looked over Melings shoulder at a gorgeous young male running towards her. her was a head taller than her with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Li…" she whispered and held her breath in awe as he finally got in front of Meiling. She smiled at her cousin and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in front of her.

"Are you ok? You look a little blue." He said pointing at Sakura who was still holding in her breath. Meiling looked over and giggled at her face. It was all puffed up and blue.

"You can breath you know?" She said still giggling. She turned back to a confused looking LI and replied something that made Sakura wish she were somewhere else at the moment.

"Don't mind her Li. She has had a crush on you for 8 years and couldn't take how cute you are." Sakura's face turned from blue to red. Li looked over at her with a frown. Sakura giggled a little and turned around and ran out of there as fast as her legs could take her. Li watched her go out of site, remembering the long braid of auburn hair and large green eyes sparkling in the sun. he looked over at Meiling questioningly and went into shock at her reply. "That would be Sakura, you do remember her right? As I last recalled, you had a crush on her too. Back then I was jealous and would never let you two know about the other's feelings. Well, now you know. Have fun finding her." she replied as she turned and walked off to return to her home.

Li looked at the place where his childhood love had been. His brown eyes still wide with surprise as he whispered softly "Sakura…"

When Sakura reached her apartment she was completely out of breath. She didn't know what to do after the days encounter. She slumped down on her couch and turned on her TV. She resolved hat she would stay away from the market as much as possible. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she thought about the handsome man Li had become. She wanted him twice as more now, if that was possible. As she watched TV she slowly started to close her eyes. She only had to close them for a second before she drifted off to sleep.

About 6 hours later she was awakened by a knock on her door. She trudged up off the couch and walked over to open it before she could think to ask who was there. She felt the door being yanked back out of her grasp and soft lips over hers in a deep kiss. Her head was overfilling with the sensation and she felt herself being pushed back from the door and heard the door close behind her. When she finally came to her sences she pushed the person back and took a look at who it was. She gazed up into deep brown eyes in wonder. "Li… how did you find me?" He smirked at her.

"I looked through every apartment looking for your name on the occupants name sheet." Sakura smiled and returned her lips to his, thinking that life couldn't get any better than this. 

5 years later Sakura graduated and got a job teaching Japanese language at a high school. It took that long to also convince the clan leaders to let her and Li get married and start a new life together. She also found out that Li's mother had been taking the letters Sakura wrote and throwing them out. The wedding was caught on tape by Sakura's life long friend, Madison (or Tomoyo, which ever you like to call her).

Ok, so I suck at writing. I usually draw but I like to try to write at times too. Hope you liked it. Ja!!


End file.
